the_sims_royalsfandomcom-20200213-history
King George III of Wessex
Crown Prince George of Wessex is the current heir apparent to the Thrones of Wessex and Crownall. Early Life George Louis was born at Harrington House to Prince George, The Duke of Harrington and his wife Princes Sofia, The Duchess of Harrington. George's father was second in the line of succession to the Welsh Throne, making George himself third after his father and grandfather, Crown Prince William of Wessex. George was born during the rreign of his great-grandmother Queen Anne I of Wessex. George was quickly recognized as a Prince of the Blood at a ceremony in the Music Room at Harrington House. His sponsors were his paternal great-grandmother Queen Anne, his _ and his paternal great-uncle The Prince Edward, The Duke of Taunton. Goerge was raised at Harrington House and quickly welcomed the birth of two younger siblings, Princess Anne of Wessex and Princess Alexandra of Wessex. George was a Toddler when Queen Anne I died, and his grandfather ascended the throne as King William II and his father automatically assumed the title of Duke of Lancaster and was later created "Crown Prince of Wessex". His family continued to reside at Harrington House, but the family would later aquire St. Andrews Lodge which would become their main family home away from the city. As a boy George grew close to his grandmother, Queen Mary _ The Duke of Westminster As with tradition, once George turned into a teenager, he was created The Duke of Westminster by his grandfather King William II of Wessex. The ceremony was preformed at Woodstock Palace_ The Crown Prince of Wessex Upon the death of George's grandfather, William II of Wessex, George became the heir to the throne as his father's successor to the Kingdom of Wessex and the Duchies of Albany and Cornwall. George automatically succeeded to the title of "Duke of Lancaster" as the heir apparent to the Welsh throne, and the traditional sytle of "Lord of Glamis" as the heir to the Duchy of Cornwall. now styled as "His Royal Highness the Duke of Lancaster and Westminster, The Lord of Glamis". '' It wasn's until after his grandfather's funeral was George then created Crown Prince of Wessex, as that is a title that is not automatically assumed by the heir apparent and instead must be created by the monarch. George thus became the third individual to be styled as Crown Prince and hold the traditional title of the heir, Duke of Lancaster in welsh history. The next person to hold both titles at the same time while being the heir wouldn't come until Crown Prince George of Wessex, the son of King William IV of Wessex. As Crown Prince, George's father, George the Great wanted to ensure his son's popularity amongst the people and the nobility. Unlike George himself who had been led away from a career in the military, George the Great hoped to molded his son into a future Military King. Crown Prince George was _ in Winchester and given proper military training with a regement stationed at Leeds Castle. As George was a minor when his father came to the throne, the Fifth Regency Act stated that is uncle Prince Philip, The Duke of Chelsea would become Regent in the event of George II's death while his son was a minor. But a change in the Act allowed George's own mother to be appointed Regent if his father were to die while he was a minor. 'Adulthood Once George became a young adult, he was quick to establish his own residence. George hoped to avoid a high cost and maintenance of a large city home. He dismissed his father's recommendation of living at Cornwall House, the former home of the late Queen Mother and the other recommendations of the Crown Prince leasing Harrington House. George decided to live at Kent Palace in a set of rooms that officially became his Winchester residence. He drastically refurbished the large set of rooms; which included the marble dinning room, music room, The Prince's picture gallery, a new Bedchamber, and working offices for his staff and members of his household. As the first young adult in the line of succession, George became a Counsellor of State, displacing Prince Edward, The Duke of Taunton. He took up duties and various engagements on behalf of the Crown. _ George took an interest in the Prince's two youngest daughters, Princess Margaret and Princess Mary. Geroge, who was an accomplished musician in his own right, became the Princesses music tutor in the Violin as children and later the piano as Teenagers. When Prince James' only son, Charles, became a teenager, George personally paid for his education abroad, a decision he would later regret in life. George was especially fond of Margaret who he thought was the brightest and most gregarious out of all of the siblings. _ '''Marriage Despite his careful _ of his finances _ George _ later _. The National Council aggreed that if George married they would increase his parlimentary annuity and his father promised him more money out of the Sovereign's Purse. George who was already under pressure to settle down and marry, aggreed to the deal and _.